justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Seabreeze Sawmill
The Seabreeze Sawmill is an industrial facility and notable building in Just Cause 2. Description It's a large sawmill with workers that behave the same way as soldiers. It is owned by the Seabreeze Lumber Company. There's three large silos at the settlement. All are destroyed in the featured mission. Saw sounds can be heard and saw dust fills the air at the building where the foreman comes out. There's also two high towers of unknown purpose at the compound. The above main buildings and structures are surrounded by several wide roofs to protect wood from rain. There are also a lot of log stacks here. Completion *1 Water Tower. *1 Generator - at the northernmost silo. *2 Cranes. *8 Collectable Items: **2 Weapon Parts. **2 Vehicle Parts. **1 Armor Part. **2 Cash Stashes. **1 Drug Drop, which does not contribute to completion. Mission The Ular Boys mission Save the Forest takes place here. The mission involves destroying 3 strange industrial silos and then assassinating the foreman. This liberates the location. Location In the middle of a forest in the Senjakala Islands, at X:15360; Y:25860. According to Colonel Malaka's PDA page, this area is known as the Selamat Grove. Vehicles *2 x Chevalier Traveller SC, at the south-east corner of the sawmill. *1 armed URGA-9380 during the mission. *2 x Ular Boys Saas PP12 Hogg during the mission. Trivia *This might not be the first sawmill in Panau. Kampung Kilang Papan means "Sawmill Village" in Malaysian, indicating that there may once have been a sawmill present in the location. *Colonel Malaka keeps his heroin here. *There's a glitched invisible wall near the cranes. Perhaps there was meant to be a fence here during game development? *The mission that takes place here is one of three missions that feature armed construction workers. The others are Head of State and Siphoning Gas. This place even spawns them before the mission. They use the same lines as the Panau Military, like "Move along or I'll have ye arrested!" or "What are you lookin' at?!" Probably the silos which are destroyed later. *This is the only village that starts with "S" that is not "Sungai". The other three villages that start with "S" are Sungai Cerah, Sungai Madu Leleh and Sungai Tapai. *This place has some similarities with the Mile High Club: Both locations have armed guards that are not the Panau Military during gameplay, both will leave you alone normally (although you can attain pre-Heat here) and both places have missions. *The workers appear to be programmed the same way as the Panau Military. A Panau Military UH-10 Chippewa with rocket pods will even show up at a higher heat level. However, if you are on the ground, they tend to crash into the silos. **Oddly, it is possible to find some elites wielding one-handed weapons and some grunts wielding two-handed weapons. An easy way to distinguish this is to kill one of them and if a grenade falls out, that one is an elite. *There are some strange, cylinder shaped objects which produce an explosion followed by another. Oddly, they give 10 chaos points, similar to Red Barrels. Gallery Seabreeze Sawmill logo.png|The company logo above the road that leads to the sawmill. Just Cause 2- settlement completion- Seabreeze sawmill 117.jpg|Parts of the sawmill. Head of State (construction worker).png|The loggers look the same as them, but have light trousers. Video Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Just Cause 2: Settlements marked as Villages Category:Notable Buildings